Hard to get
by tenshi hoshiko
Summary: Kenshin is now very clam and emotionless around girls. But when a new girl came to the school, he opened his heart again… a little at a time…More explaining about Kenshin and Kaoru
1. the new girl

Hard to get (The new girl)

RLG (RkLoverGurl): Konnichiwa everyone! Got the free time today, so I just want to write this fanfic.

Sano: yea, you better write it good…

RLG: (Heat burning) Shut-up sano! I'M writing it, not you!

Sano: (gulp) okay…

RLG: Okay! This fanfic is in present time! (It's the first one I wrote in present time)

Disclaimer: I do not own rk!

Summary: Kenshin is now very clam and emotionless around girls. But when a new girl came to the school, he opened his heart again… a little at a time…

Kenshin enter Kamiya high school along with his friends, Sagara Sanosuke, Takani Megumi, Shinomori Aoshi, Makimachi Misao, Seta Soujiro, and Himura Shumi. (RLG: Shumi is my friend, also a character I use in so of my other fanfics. The last name is there as Kenshin's sister.) As they all walk to the same class, except for Aoshi and Misao, they sat in their regular spot and wait for instruction, but today the teacher didn't gave them any instruction at the beginning of the class.

Mrs. Kimoshi walked in as she waive to another person outside the room. Everyone looked at the person as it enters. Then step inside, their stood a girl in long black hair and big blue wide eyes. "Konnichiwa." She said as she introduces herself. "I'm Kamiya Kaoru. Nice to meet all of you."

Kenshin stared at her deep blue eyes, observing her beautiful face, Sanosuke smirked, Megumi kept touching her hair, and Soujiro and Shumi smiled.

Kaoru was seated next to Kenshin on the last row, because the entire desk was full with student. Quietly as she sat down, she looked at Kenshin and bowed, "Hajimeshite."

Kenshin suddenly smile. Sano stare at his friend in amazement and told Megumi. "Foxy, this is awkward." Megumi stopped touching her hair and asked. "What's awkward?" "Kenshin never smile to anybody he barely know now not even a girl." "Ah, stop it chicken-head, maybe Kenshin's just happy because there's a new girl." Sano gave Megumi a stare and turn to face Mrs. Kimoshi.

"Everybody, get out your math workbooks." She informed everyone. Everyone took out there workbook and began opening to the page Mrs. Kimoshi told them to. Kaoru looked around. Sano and Megumi were sharing one and Soujiro and Shumi were also sharing one.

Quietly she asks Kenshin. "Himura, may I please share with you?" Kenshin nodded and she replied. "Arigatou" As Kaoru bend down to do an assignment on her paper, Kenshin observe her. 'She seems nice, even though I can sense a strong ki from her and she is very beautiful with the kind of eyes she have.' Kenshin shook his thoughts away.

After class was over everyone went to eat lunch. Sano, Megumi, Soujiro, and Shumi waited outside the class for Kenshin to get out.

Kenshin pack his stuff quickly and ask Kaoru. "Do you know any one here?" Kaoru nodded no. "Follow me." Kenshin told her and went out. He called to Sano and they all walk toward him. "Sano, she'll be hanging with us."

Kaoru looked at Kenshin and thank him. "Arigatou Himura." "No problem." He told her. Sano and the rest didn't care much until lunch, they all started to ask question.

"So Kaoru right?" Sano asked. Kaoru nodded. "Where did you transfer from?" Kaoru looked down at her food then replied back. "I didn't go to school." "Really?" ask Soujiro. Kaoru nodded again and begin eating. Aoshi and Misao came by and sat with them.

"New girl right?" Misao asked. They all nodded. Misao took a look at Kaoru to examine her and replied. "Hajimeshite." Kaoru looked at her and also replied back. "Hajimeshite." Aoshi look at Kaoru and went back to his own world. (I just got to put that, cause you know Aoshi never really talk but meditate.)

"So Kaoru-san, where did you transfer from?" "I already ask her that weasel girl." Misao glare dagger at Sano and ask another question. "Do you like it here?" Kaoru stop eating and answer her question. "Yes, I like it here a lot." "You don't have to be shy, you know?" "I'm not shy…" which she is now.

"Oh yea!" Megumi shouted. Everybody turn to Megumi as she got everyone's attention. "Tomorrow's the class field trip."

Sano murmured under his breathe. "Hate field trips." Soujiro smiled as he heard Sano. Shumi sat there and ask Kaoru. "Kaoru-san, you are coming with us aren't you?" "Yes I am." "We got in partners already." Shumi explained to her. "I'm with Soujiro as partner." She smiled.

"And I'm with Megumi" Sano told Kaoru. Kaoru stared at them in shock as they told her their partners. "Boy and girl?" she asked.

"No no Kaoru-san." Misao tried to tell her. "You get to pick your own partner but you know, since each of us is going out with someone, we're picking that person."

"So who doesn't have a partner here?" Misao pointed to Kenshin. Kenshin looked at both of them and ignored them. "You mind?" Misao asked. Kaoru was disappointed, getting to be partner with a guy, but half of her told her that Kenshin is a very nice and kind person. She thought for a moment and asked Kenshin.

"Himura, do you um… mind being my partner for the field trip held tomorrow?" Kenshin stared at her, then asked. "Why do you want to be partner with me?" "oh… um… because you don't have a partner and you seem to be real nice." Kenshin nodded and Kaoru turn back to talk to Misao.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kaoru got to school exactly on time when the class was about to leave. She stood next to Kenshin and smile at him. "Ohayou." "Ohayou" As they got on the bus Mrs. Kimoshi ask. "Everybody have partners?" When no one answered she continue. "This field trip is a one week field trip so you'll be stuck with your partner for that long, you will not be able to change partner." The three couples sigh. (I meant Aoshi and Misao, Sano and Megumi, and Soujiro and Shumi) Kaoru thought inside her head. 'No! no! Not one week! I'm stuck with a guy for a week! I can tell my lucks already bad.' She hesitated.

Kenshin look at her and asked. "What's with the hesitating?" Kaoru seem surprise. "You heard me?" "Yes." "Ah… nothing." She turned to look at Sano and Megumi.

On the bus, Kenshin put his hands under his chin and was looking outside. Kaoru stole a quick glance at him. 'Wow, he looks sooo adorable like that. Baka! What am I saying?' Kaoru turn as fast as she can when Kenshin turn facing her. She hit Misao on the shoulder and apologizes. Kenshin laughed at her, which make her feel nervous and embarrassing. She turn and didn't turn back to look at Kenshin.

Later on, Kaoru feel asleep. She twists her head on top of Kenshin's shoulder. Kenshin whisper in her ear to wake up but she couldn't hear, she could only feel that she was fading away to sleep. Suddenly, Kenshin stop and looked around. Misao and Aoshi and the rest of the couples were busy chatting together so Kenshin brush his face into Kaoru's hair. He can feel the softness of her neck and smell of her perfume. He liked the perfume, guessing he figure out it have to be Jasmine. 'What am I doing?' he asked himself.

Kaoru felt some soft hair brushed against her neck. She opened one eye and saw that it was Kenshin. He was smelling her perfume, she can tell. He dare do that to me, now she opened both her eyes.

Kenshin wasn't surprise when he saw her blue eyes met his in hatred. "Do you wear Jasmine?" he asked suddenly that made Kaoru held back her anger. "Y-yes." She stammer, how did he know? "It smells good on you." Kenshin told her and shift his face toward the window again.

'Was it a compliment?' she asked herself 'Or was it just to get off her angry at list.' She didn't know.

"Kenshin? Why did you do that?" Kaoru ask wondering.

RLG: Ano…. I think this size is reasonable and this sentence is a good ending is it?

Sano: You didn't put me much in there.

Megumi, Aoshi, Misao, Shumi and Soujiro: Yes! You didn't add much of us in there either!

RLG: Gomen! This is a story with more loving of Kaoru and Kenshin and you guys are the friend talker, that's it.

Megumi: Friend talker? (Flame blowing)

RLG: H-hai! I'll add more of your talking next time!

Place reviews!


	2. the first day in camp

Hard to get 2 (The first day in camp)

RLG: Ready to update this one again! Well those of you who are waiting for the truth or dare story, to tell you guys, it's going to be update soon! Very soon, then it'll be here!

Sano: You were torturing me in there!

RLG: Be quiet Sano! I'm writing it! Hehehe! By the way you don't know what's up next for you.

Sano: What? No please!

RLG: (Stick out tongue) I don't take no! All right the story begins!

Disclaimer: I do not own rk!

Kenshin turn back to Kaoru and smile leisurely but Kaoru knew it wasn't a real smile. "Do what?" "You smell my perfume." She stated. "Yea, who wouldn't, you smell so great." He replied and rotates to his normal spot again.

'Urg! What's wrong with Himura! He's acting so calmly that I don't want to yell at him. He's also acting weird enough.'

Misao nudge at Kaoru and whisper something inside her ear. "I saw that." Kaoru stared at her confusedly and asked. "Saw what?" "Aw come one! Himura smell your perfume correct?" Kaoru goggle quickly. "Why are YOU asking me that Misao?"

"Himura doesn't usually act like that to regular NEW girl or even if they're not new." "Huh?" Kaoru questioned. "What do you mean?" "I meant I think he like you and you have a better chance. There's some other girls who like Kenshin too, but Kenshin always ignore them."

Kaoru look at Misao questionably and ask her again. "Why does he act so calm?" Misao shrug and replied back. "Himura's gone through it once." "What once?" "A woman. He loved her dearly but at the end she left him, that's why he's been acting so calmly around girls now, you're the first one after so many months past." "Really?" Kaoru stole another glance at the emotionless Kenshin then talk to Misao again.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Kaoru ask suddenly. Misao gap and react to the question. "No, do you think Himura would partner with you if he have a girlfriend?" "I guess not" Kaoru knew the answered. Quietly she whispers so no one can hear her but only Misao. "He is hard to get now huh?" Misao shot her a glance.

About when Misao was going to reply to Kaoru, Mrs. Kimoshi instructs everyone to get out one at a time. Kaoru and Kenshin got out last, leaving the bus driver in the car. As they unpacked everything, Kaoru got Kenshin and her stuff and put them in a nice pile. Kenshin look at her then turn back to the teacher for instruction.

'He didn't even smile.' Kaoru told herself. 'I'll make him smile someday, and make him smile a real one.'

"Everyone can partner with the person they picked before we came here or go alone to look around this nature. After that I want everyone back here before 9:00."

Everyone went with his or her partner. Sano and Megumi went together walking toward the forest along with Aoshi and Misao, Soujiro and Shumi went toward a pond that can be seen from far away, leaving Kenshin and Kaoru. (RLG: That's not all of them, they're some more whole bunch of student, but I won't put them much in this story.) Kenshin started walking toward the bridge.

Kaoru stare at him in madness, 'Decided to go on your own? I won't let that happen.' Kaoru quickly ran toward Kenshin and stand in front of him. Kenshin gaze upon Kaoru and walk right leaving Kaoru on the left side. "Himura! You are my partner, can't I just stay with you?" Kaoru ask stubbornly. Kenshin nodded but told her. "Sure, just make sure you don't tell any one that we're courting." "Courting? We're NOT courting!" she yelled walking backward. "I know, that's what I'm asking you not to spread out."

Kaoru gave a looked. 'I'm-no-teller'. Kenshin send the look back. 'I-know'. Kenshin kept walking forward while Kaoru walk backward. It was sooo boring Kaoru need to start a conversation, all of a sudden she ask him. "Himura, is Shumi your sister, you guys have the same last name?" "Yes she is"

A couple of hours past and Kaoru still couldn't stand the quietness of both of them, then again she ask Kenshin another question. "So how did you know all of them?" "Who?" Kenshin asked back, his eye staring on the ground. "Sano, Megumi, and the rest of them." "I met all of when I was little. I knew all of them since, and I know how each and everyone act." "I don't know many or let's say a lot but I do a little. Misao is a bit stubborn sometime, Soujiro always seem to smile and don't show emotion 'kinda like you I guess', Aoshi never talk, Sano always quarrel on something, and Shumi's very nice." Kaoru explain each of them to Kenshin then she continued, "and Himura, I do know a bit about you, you're very calm, emotionless, and don't talk much or smile…now." Kenshin glimpse at her then asked. "What's with the now?" "Oh nothing." She said and started to laugh. "Really, what's with it?" Kenshin ask seriously, she could tell by his voice. "Well, when I first came you smile at me and invite me to your group, then you smile at me in the bus but now you aren't." She told him but keep some word to her. "Oh that."

OoOoOoOoO couple hours past

Kaoru look at her watch, it was 8:50. She went to look for Kenshin. Kenshin was gone for a moment and he told her to wait, but it's getting late each minutes. When Kaoru was going to run into the wood, someone grab her arm. Kaoru struggle against it and yelled. "Get your hand off me!" She was about to hit Kenshin when she saw him.

"Kenshin?" "You're pretty strong." Kaoru grin. "What took you so long?" she asked. Kenshin didn't answer her but ask. "Why were you going to run into the woods?" "To…find you…I guess. It's getting late and…" Kaoru didn't finish her sentence when she gap. "Ah!" "What is it?" Kenshin asked suddenly. "Its 9:05, come on Kenshin, we're late!" she told him and ran to the camp spot. Kenshin follow her by walking.

Mrs. Kimoshi waited for them, but no one arrived so she set the group in partner of 3 together for the night. "Sagara, Seta, and Shinomori, you guys share a tent for the night. Makimachi, Takani, and Himura, you guys can share one." She told them and continues on with the other student. Right when she finishes Kaoru ran and bumps into Misao, making her letting out a grunt.

"Where did you and Himura go?" Mrs. Kimoshi asked disappointed. Kaoru look at her teacher then told her. "The bridge." "Pretty far ne?" Kaoru didn't answered. When Kenshin got there Mrs. Kimoshi told them. "Well, for two late person, you guys can share a tent." Kaoru gap and told Mrs. Kimoshi, "But he's a guy and I'm a…." "Yea, girl…but that's the rule when you're late in camp." Kaoru hesitate and look at the 3 couples next to her right. They all started to laugh; Kenshin didn't smile but enter the tent that was for both of them.

The three girls got in theirs and the three boys got in theirs. Kaoru let out a gap when she went inside the tent. There was only 1 sleeping bag? NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm not sleeping with Kenshin. Kenshin? When did I start calling him Kenshin? I meant Himura! I can't sleep with him. Kenshin study her as she gap then asked. "You changing yet?" "Changing?" "Yea, your pajamas." "Oh yea! Um… Himura do you mind…. Um…. Going outside for a bit." Kenshin got out and left her in there to change. Kaoru took off her clothes as she wears her pajamas.

Kenshin got in and saw Kaoru. He observed her again. She was wearing a pink-hearted pajama. It was cute and she looks cute on it. I shouldn't say that, I've been so rude to her lately. "Kamiya, you can sleep on the sleeping bag." Kaoru look her him. "What? What about you?" "I'm use to sleeping on the ground." Kaoru look at him in amazement as he put a pillow on the ground, slept on top of it and close his eye. Feeling guilty she ask him. "You can sleep here with me, the sleeping bag is big enough for both of us." "It's alright." Kaoru couldn't watch him like that so she lied. "I can't go to sleep knowing someone is sleeping so terrible." "Really?" "Yes." Kenshin got up and shared the same sleeping bag. Before Kaoru closed her eye she warn Kenshin. "Promise you dare not to touch me." "Promise" Kenshin replied and also close his eye facing the opposite direction.

When the light was blown, three voices were heard from the woods. "Shhh… I can't hear them." Misao whispered. "Misao, it's not appropriate to do this." Megumi told her. "Yea." Chewed in Shumi. "We might get caught." Misao almost scream when someone touch her back, but instead she turn around. Sano, Aoshi, and Soujiro were also watching Kenshin and Kaoru.

"What are YOU guys doing here?" ask Megumi. Sano shrugged and ask her. "What about you guys?" "Just want to make sure that nothing happened." "Which it won't." Soujiro said not being sure if it was a statement or question.

"Yea yea whatever, I'm going back." Sano told them and left with the two other boys. Megumi, Misao, and Shumi followed the example leaving the tent alone.

Kaoru turned to face Kenshin's back. She was sleeping heavily that she didn't know what she was doing. Unaware she hugged Kenshin's back and cuddles it closely to her.

Kenshin could felt her arm around him. But didn't she tell Kenshin not to touch her. When Kenshin was going to pull Kaoru away he heard her saying. "Your back is so warm Kenshin." Kenshin reverse to her side and look at her. Kenshin? Did she just call her Kenshin? He can feel the coldness on her cheek. Kenshin smiled and observe her face; she was beautiful with white skin, just like her. (RLG: Ano… you guys won't know who her is yet but wait.) He turned back to his position of spot and left Kaoru where she was, letting her cuddling against him.

RLG: Heylo! Good one? Well, I think this one is the best one I wrote about Kenshin and Kaoru. Well, as you know I kind of put Kenshin very calm and quiet in here but he won't stay like that for long. And yea, you guys need to give me some reviews so I can continue to write this story. Which I'm planning on anywase.

And Shumi if you read this, please tells me if it's good.


	3. the second day in camp

Hard to get 3 (The second day in camp)

RLG: hey again! I enjoy writing this story so much! Well did you guys kind of got a clue from the title. Well, each time I will put which day, so if the class is going to stay for two weeks, then the chapter might be up to 14. Not sure though. Yes no more sano here!

Megumi: I'm taking his spot! Oh hohohoho! (Two fox ear popping out)

RLG: OMG! The foxy is here! Anywase let's start the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own rk!

Kaoru woke up, to her amazement Kenshin wasn't there, but she was on his side. Did something happen yesterday without my notice? He didn't do anything did he? Kaoru was flaming up. She quickly changes into a pink t-shirt and a jean. She tied her hair up and opened the tent; Kenshin was sitting on the ground looking at the bird on the tree.

"When did you wake up?" Kaoru ask from in back of him. He stood up and face Kaoru. "Not so long ago." "Did you do anything yesterday to me?" she asked concerned. "No, but you did." Kaoru looked at him confusedly "What did I do?" "You cuddle against my back." Kaoru opened her mouth to protest but she did remember she did that, so she close it and apologize. "Sorry sorry I didn't mean to." Kenshin didn't say anything again but walk of.

Misao, Megumi, Shumi, Sano, Aoshi, and Soujiro got up. They looked outside and saw Kaoru standing there. Quietly Misao tip toe to Kaoru and push her, making her letting out a scream. "Misao! You scared me!" "Well, did anything happen?" Kaoru answered quickly. "No!"

Megumi and Shumi came and join the conversation while Sano, Aoshi and Soujiro went to ask Kenshin. "Kenshin, anything happened?" Aoshi asked "No" he answered straight. "Something's not straight here. Your lying Kenshin." Sano told him. "No I'm not." "Yes you are." Answered Soujiro. "No" he said again and went to the girls.

"You three did anything last night?" Kenshin asked Megumi, Misao, and Shumi. "No. Why are you asking us?" they all said at the same time. "I got a feeling someone was watching the tent yesterday." They all gaped even Kaoru. Kenshin turn around to see the guy in the same style. Sano scratch his head then admit. "We did watch your tent for a while, but then we stop after nothing happen." Kenshin stared at him for a moment then turn his attention toward Mrs. Kimoshi when she came out her tent.

"All you guys are already awake? Well then, for the 6 days left you guys can spend the time on your own around this nature and your tent partner will be the same for the rest of the days."

Kaoru and Kenshin look at each other in shock. Sano started laughing so hard along with the others.

Mrs. Kimoshi stared at him to make him stop and continued. "Go have fun." She told them and left on her own.

They all separated in partner again. Kaoru thought for a moment and ask Kenshin to follow her. Kenshin follow her then stop when he saw a waterfall running. "Kamiya, why did you bring me here?" "Look around nature." Kaoru replied softly. Kenshin stared at her. Kaoru touch the water that drained from the waterfall and wash her face. "Himura?" she asked. Kenshin wasn't there again, just like yesterday, always gone and come back later.

Kaoru decided to take a long bath since she knew Kenshin won't be coming before long. Kaoru took off her clothes and got inside the water. She relaxed as she thought. 'Do I really like Himura? I don't know. My instinct is telling me I do love him a lot but he won't show it back, he's so stubborn with girls.' Kaoru dip her head into the water.

OoOoOoOoOoO couple hours past

Kenshin came back to see that she wasn't there, quickly he yelled her name. Just when he was going to yell again Kaoru splash her head out of the water and breathe. Kenshin look at her with widen eye. She didn't notice Kenshin so he decided to study her. Her black hair was gleaming from the sun and her eyes were shining as she looks through the water.

'This is not right.' Kenshin told himself. 'She'll hate me so much, seeing her like this.' Kenshin quietly walk back to where he came from and called her name loudly enough so she can hear. "Kao…Kamiya!" Kaoru stood up and got dress before he saw her. "You came earlier today." Kaoru told him. "You're wet. What were you doing?" he asked acting like he didn't know what she was doing. "Um…. taking… a um…. bath… I guess you can say that."

"You coming?" Kenshin ask her walking back to the camp. Kaoru follow but then she trip on a rock and fell down. Her clothes were dirty now. Kenshin helped her up and asked. "Are you okay?" She shook her head in respond and quickly walked leaving Kenshin following her again. 'Pretty stubborn to trip and fall without answering' he told himself.

When Kaoru appeared Misao asked her. "What happen?" "I tripped." Was all Kaoru's respond.

"Himura, you got her mad did you?" Misao asked impatiently. "No…" he told her and walks off. Misao pulled him back and ask him. "You like her don't you?" Kenshin blushed quickly. "I won't love anyone again."

Before Kenshin walked off again Misao nudge him. "You know you do." Kenshin shot back a glare and disappear inside the tent.

"Himura?" Kaoru ask from outside. "May I please change now?" Kenshin got out and let her change in her pajamas. This time it was a different one in blue with white stars.

"Sleep tight." The couples told them and left. Before they left, Kenshin gave them a warning stare. Kenshin slept in his same position the day before. Kaoru got in and sleep next to him. Again Kaoru gave Kenshin a warning. "Promise you dare not to touch me." "Promise" He told her again although he knew she would wrap her arm around him again.

Later on, she did.

Kenshin felt her arm on top of him again. This time she cuddled more to Kenshin than before. Kenshin turned to face her again as she said her words. "Kenshin, your back is so warm and soft." He stared at her arms. Does she need to do that every night? Each time she does it, it makes him falling more for her, and it's making him breaking his promise.

'She acts so different from Tomoe. Everything she acts different. She isn't a bit like her but what's making him falling for the girl cuddling against him.'

Flashback

"Tomoe!" Kenshin yelled from the street. She didn't look at him nor even smile but she turn to the opposite.

Kenshin stared in jealousy as she hugged another man. "Why?" "I'm sorry Kenshin, but I only love Akira, I never did love you." She told him. Kenshin looked as she hugged Akira and went.

Flashback to real life (RLG: The flashback wasn't that much specific but I'm not planning on it)

"That's the reason why I can never love anyone again." He whispers out, not expecting any answer but to his amazement Kaoru answered. "Why can't you love me?" Kenshin stare at Kaoru in awe. Did she really mean it or was she just sleep talking?

Kenshin reversed back to his side again leaving Kaoru cuddling against him for the second time.

RLG: Please place reviews! Onegai! I'm planning to get as much review as I can on this story! Beside it's more of a couple with Kaoru and Kenshin okay, not the other 3 couple much!

Megumi: Hey, remember I'm taking over Sano.

RLG: Whatever fox!


	4. the third day in camp

Hard to get 4 (The third day in camp)

RLG: Konnichiwa again! This story is going out pretty fast because I like writing it a lot plus truth or dare. It made me got much better that I'm not the only one that likes it. Well here goes the story!

Important Notice: Truth or dare chapter 8 is going to be up very soon! If any body wants me to add anything to the story, feel free and tell me so at my e-mail listed on my bio. I would be glad to add anything on it that would make you guys happy because now I'm kind of out of ideas... just make sure the stuff you guys want me to add is anything bad ok! See ya!

Reviews credit: Thanx to Shumi Seta, meant2be, Kite06, and 1kenshinlover for the reviews you guys gave me. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter even though I didn't do sooo well on it aite!

For disclaimer i do not own rk!

As the sun shined in the clear blue sky, Kaoru woke up with a screech bird scream. She opened her eye to see that she was holding onto someone. Her eyes widen at the scene. Kenshin was next to her she forgot that… and she was clutching to him. 'What am I going to do?' she asked herself. 'Is this the first time or did I do it… wait I did it to him yesterday too. Baka! He might think I am so stupid.'

Kaoru whispered his name quietly. "Kenshin? Oh I mean Himura?" she corrected herself. Kenshin turn to look at her stunning face when she asked. "You were awake?" "Yes, but you wouldn't let go of me, so I waited until you woke up." Kenshin replied. Again Kaoru apologize, "Sorry Himura! I didn't mean to always do this to you, it's just that sometime…" she start saying but then stop. 'Sometime what?' she ask herself. She stop clutching him and he got up. "It's alright Kaoru. You remind me of someone… so long ago." 'Someone?' "Is it her?" Kenshin stared at Kaoru in wide eyes. "You know?" He asked turning his full attention at her.

"No…Himura… I don't know, but can you please tell me what's troubling you?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin looked away and got out only replying back. "There's no need in explaining it now, is there?"

Kaoru gazed up at him when she came out answering what he said before. "There is Kenshin, there is still hope for another life." respond Kaoru. She knew she slip out the name Kenshin but didn't change it. She really liked him but not that one now, not the one who's hiding so many things behind his lavender eyes.

"You don't understand Kamiya, you don't understand." He told her and walked into the forest. 'Then make me' Kaoru said in her mind. She looked around, she guess the other couples are already gone looking around or is not awake yet so she followed Kenshin.

Kenshin walked forward as he came to a stop and looked behind him. He can hear the footsteps slowly gaining on him then suddenly Kaoru appeared. Her face was mad, he can tell, he could even feel the ki from her. "Kamiya?" he asked. Kaoru didn't answer him but walk straight toward Kenshin and slap him.

"Damn it Himura! Can't you even tell me a little bit of what's been happening to you!" she yelled not stopping but continued. "You know you aren't the first to feel what love really is, and you aren't the first to feel the pain!" Kaoru turn back running toward the camping place leaving Kenshin alone.

Kenshin touch his cheek where Kaoru slapped him. She is the first person to ever slap him. Kenshin ran quickly and try to catch Kaoru. He grabbed her arms when he caught up.

"Let me go Kenshin!" she shouted at him but he still didn't let go. "Kaoru!" Kenshin shook her. "I'm sorry." "What are you sorry about?" she asked. "You didn't do anything to me."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Where did they go?" Misao complained. She looked inside the tent but no one was in there and it wasn't made.

"Can't find them either." Shumi told her.

"Oi weasel girl and Shumi, what are you guys doing over there inside their tent?" Sano asked with Megumi by his side.

"Hey chicken-head! Weasel girl's just looking for my brother and Kaoru." Replied Shumi. Misao glare dagger at Shumi and asked Sano.

"You guys see them?" Sano nodded no but a voice came from behind them. "There in the forest." Misao looked behind her and Soujiro was there with Aoshi. "Where?"

"Kaoru followed Kenshin into the forest." Continue Soujiro.

Misao ran walk quickly into the forest with Shumi, Megumi, Sano, Soujiro and Aoshi following her. She stopped as she heard two-voice talking and signal the group over to a large tree and spy on both of them.

"Kaoru's angry." Misao whispered to them. "Why?" asked Sano. "Why should I know, I'm trying to find out." Shumi gaped as she asked. "Did oniisan do something to her last night?" They all gaped and Soujiro answer, "I don't think so, because Kaoru would be crying." "naa, you mean she would of scream in the morning." Aoshi said after that.

"I don't think she would." Answered Misao. "Why?" they all questioned. "Be quiet I can't hear them." they all watch Kaoru and Kenshin in silence.

They watch Kaoru as she asked Kenshin. "What are you sorry about? You didn't do anything to me." Kaoru look at his cheek it was still pinkness of her slap. "I'm sorry Kenshin. I slapped you."

Kenshin stared at her, she was going to apologize for that? Her eyes were watering with tears, he saw it but what's making her like that. Is it because she wanted to know so much about his past and what happen to him?

"Kaoru…" Kenshin started. "Let's go back." She nodded and being walking. Kaoru and Kenshin walked past the group hiding behind the tree, leaving them alone.

"Himura's heart is still wounded." Misao told them. "Kaoru need to fix that." "Why?" ask Megumi. "She's the only one Himura's been lately with, she's the only one that Himura's getting into." "Huh?" asked the rest.

"Ah nothing stupid." Misao chanted and walk after the couple.

"Misao acting weirder than usual." Aoshi complained. "So does my brother now." Shumi said in. "I know!" both Megumi and Sano replied to the conversation and follow Misao.

Kaoru went to the tent and sat in there. Her hand was wrapping around her knee.

Kenshin sat outside. He looked back into the forest when he heard some voice talking. Misao was walking quickly back with the rest behind her. Kenshin stand up to greet them but then suddenly he was drag by Misao. "Misao-dono what are you doing?" Misao gave Aoshi them a look not to bother then ask Kenshin.

"Did you do something to Kaoru?" Kenshin shook his head. "No…I mean…" "You mean?" "She wanted to know about her." "Tomoe? Well tell her, you know you want to!" "NOT!" Misao turned around walking back to the group. "What's your instinct telling you Himura?"

'My instinct?' he didn't even know. Telling Kaoru would make everything come back again, every pain, every sorrow he had, but even seeing her is making him remember.

"What did you talk to Kenshin about?" ask Sano. Misao turn to look angrily at Kenshin again. "His instinct."

"His instinct? Misao what do you think you're doing?" ask Aoshi.

"Yea Misao, don't get to there business." Chimed in Shumi and Megumi.

Soujiro stared at them for a while and told them. "Misao is doing fine." They look back at Soujiro. "I meant Himura might store his thoughts of Tomoe away if Kaoru is willing to take his pain and his sorrows but if Kaoru break his heart like Tomoe, he will be in much pain."

Misao thought for a moment. "I don't know if Kaoru really like Kenshin, but it seems like she's only trying to get him smiled."

"That's a perfect idea." Megumi told her. "Himura does need to smile."

"BUT she never said about having him to herself or anything like that or even like him."

"That's true, we can't let Kaoru break Ken-san's heart like Tomoe did."

"Let them talk, it's not our business if anything happen."

"WHAT Sano!" they ask him. "Don't you know how Kenshin will feel?"

"Of course I do, but it's better for Kenshin to decide on his own. It's better if he hurt himself, instead of letting his friend do the decision and let his friend hurt him."

"That is true too." Megumi told him.

"Come on, we got some other stuff to do, and it's not right buzzing into their life." Sano told them and left. Megumi followed. Aoshi pull Misao and Soujiro and Shumi left with them.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kenshin sat outside for a moment, staring back at his friend talking and as they left. 'Should I tell her?' he thought. Kenshin stand up and open the tent to see that Kaoru cover her head in her arms.

"May I come in?" Kenshin ask. Kaoru lift her head to look at him and replied. "Yea sure." Kenshin got in and sat next to her. "Sorry Kamiya. My past… do you really want to know?"

She peered at him; "I'm sorry Kenshin, I wasn't mad because you wouldn't tell me about your past. You don't have to tell me." Kaoru told him. Kenshin shook his head. "No, I am telling you." "Huh?" "About her…I'm sure Misao told you about a girl I use to have in my life, a girl I use to love so much. I'm ready to tell you whenever you want me to."

She face him and nodded her head then Kenshin began his story with Tomoe… … …

To be continued….(yea I don't really do this or tell what's happening in the next chapie but in the next chapie Kenshin is going to tell about his life to Kaoru) The next chapie is called 'Kenshin's life and a unforgettable time'

RLG: Reviews please! I need some for this story! Thank you again Shumi, Meant2be, Kite06, and 1kenshinlover for the reviews on the other chapter!


	5. Kenshin’s life and unforgettable time

Tenshi: So glad I got 11 reviews. Still not a lot, but at least I got some. Well here is chapter 5 for the continue of 4. Skool starts in like 4 more days. Can't believe that! Enjoy!

Credit review: Thanx to meant2be, nilnil, and Shikaku Zetsumei for the reviews on chapter 4. (If I forgot you, remember to tell me)

Hard to get 5 (Kenshin's life and unforgettable time)

Kaoru turn to Kenshin, waiting for him to begin what happen between him.

Kenshin sat across from her as he begins. "I don't how to explain this Kamiya, but I'll try my best. It was last year…."

OoOoOoOoOo Kenshin's life

Kenshin wander around lunch as he saw a girl crying nearby, sitting by herself on a separate table. He wondered why was she crying.

Kenshin sat next to her as she cried. "Are you alright?" Kenshin asked as he turns to her. She didn't look up but ignored Kenshin. He didn't know what do, so he patted her with his hand.

She turned to stare at Kenshin. Her eyes were red from crying. "What's your name?" Kenshin asked. "Tomoe, Yukishiro Tomoe." She told him and stopped crying.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Himura Kenshin." Kenshin told her happily. "What was wrong, why were you crying?" he asked, ready to get an answer.

"Nothing really."

"Really, well, I got to go now."

Kenshin got up as she told him. "Thanks for the comfort you gave me, you really did help."

"Well, why did you need it?"

"It was nothing really, my fiancé just yelled at me, that was all."

Kenshin looked at her then walk over to sit with Sano, Megumi, Soujiro, Shumi, Misao, and Aoshi. "Oi Kenshin! What were you doing over there with that girl?" Sano asked pointing to her. "Just comforting her."

"For what Himura?" Misao asked.

"Nothing really, she just looked so sad, so I decide to make her happier." He told them smiling.

"You know Kenshin, girls are like that, want the comfort and forget about you later. By the way Kenshin, she is the most popular girl in school, but I don't know why she is by herself."

Kenshin didn't care what they said and kept eating his lunch. Something about her was making him unable to do anything. He didn't care if she was popular was not. He got up and threw his lunch making his way to her again.

"Oh, hi." She told Kenshin as he sat next to her. She got up and told Kenshin. "Sorry but I need to go now."

He nodded and she left.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoO the same thing goes on for several days as Kenshin start falling for her.

"Oi Kenshin!" Sano yelled to stop his daydreaming. "Ya know, you got pretty weird after talking to that girl." "Yea Himura, what's got into you, don't you even know falling for someone like that can make you shed your own tears." Misao told him.

"Misao…" Aoshi calm her down. Kenshin smile ignoring them and got up to sit next to her again.

"Tomoe right?"

"Yes"

"Do you mind um…"

"Sorry Himura-san but I have a boyfriend." With that she left Kenshin.

Kenshin look at her as she went. He knew she was lying. She couldn't have a boyfriend.

Later that day, it was raining and dark outside as he looked out his window to see that Tomoe was out there in the rain. He grabbed a coat and ran quickly out calling her name when he saw it with his own eyes. She was with someone.

She turned to look at him when he called her. "Kenshin…"

"Why?" he asked his hands turning into a fist ready to withdraw.

She looked at him and decided to tell him even though she did like him too. But her fiancé was the one she loved the most, quickly she told Kenshin.

"I'm sorry Kenshin, but I never loved you, I… only did love Akira."

She told him the truth but he wouldn't listen before and now he ended up heart broken, shedding his own tears. He never knew what it was before, but now the anguish flood within him, the hatred for himself, for not listening to her so he wouldn't get hurt, for not listening to his friends advice.

Kenshin watch as Tomoe disappears with Akira and left to his own home, without his own self back in him.

OooOoOoOoOoOoO back to reality

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry"

"You don't need to Kaoru. You were… you were the one to awaken my self back into me."

"You could be like another key to hurt me again…"He continued to tell her.

Kaoru look at Kenshin in such awe as she saw a tear dropping from his cheek. She never knew that why would a guy like him been through such sadness and regrets.

He can feel the wet stain that was underneath his eyes. He didn't know why it came out during this time. Slowly Kenshin stand up.

Kaoru follow what Kenshin did. She wanted to love him and wanted to care for him, but she didn't knew what to do until she blurted it out when Kenshin was about to leave.

"Kenshin, have you ever thought of anyone thinking to take her place?" Kenshin chuckle lightly as another tear drop down his face. "No Kaoru, I never thought… no I meant I don't think anyone would want to face this sorrows."

"Kenshin, what are you thinking?"

"Nothing"

"Do you think there is still another chance?"

"No, there isn't Kaoru."

Kaoru stood stillness for a couple of minutes with Kenshin. He start going out when Kaoru yelled his name.

When he turned to see, Kaoru lips were touching his. Astonish to see the tears she was also shedding Kenshin broke from the kiss and asked. "Kaoru why… why are you crying?"

"For you Kenshin… The first tears I ever shed for… someone, you are the first person to me shedding my tears for someone else."

"Kaoru, you shouldn't shed tears for me."

"Yes I should Kenshin, why can't you accept me? Why Kenshin?" she yelled at him.

He looked away before answering, "Because Kaoru, I don't want your innocent to be stain by my sorrows."

Tenshi: This chapter is finish! Although it wasn't as long as I imagine it to be and the story Kenshin told was kind of short. I'm not good at Tomoe and Kenshin at all so I'm so sorrie ok! Plez review this chapter and tell me how I did! JA!


	6. Words that were recorded

**I KNOW SOME OF YOU GUYS JUST OPEN THIS STORY AND NEVER REVIEW BUT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW FOR ME!**

**Rklovergurl** is change to **tenshi hoshiko**!

Tenshi: STUPID COMPUTER! Sorry! I did type this but it kind of got disconnected and I lost half of my stuff, you know… it was raining and there was those lighten up here in kali, so the computer was disconnect without a warning… well I'm so sorrie I took forever, I was also doing chap 1,2,3 and 4 for 'changing for you' plus for 'truth or dare'… I almost forgot about this one lol…hope you enjoy the rest… **THIS IS MY LONGEST ONE IN HARD TO GET and one I enjoyed a lot!**

I will answer your review question right now. (Review during when chapie 5 was already up.)(Yep, I'm starting to do this now in this one.)

**-little oro-:** I will keep it up little oro! Thanks!

**Shukaku zetsume: **Really? U thinks Kenshin is stubborn here? Ahaha…well yea the memory was too short, and if you read my a/n (a/n was not tenshi but RLG, because that time I was call rklovergurl) during the story than you would of got it but I don't blame you for not seeing it. I'm not planning on making his life so interesting, I'm just planning on making this a little specific, so you guys would get whom he used to like ok. Well um…if you are STILL confused, tell me…Thanks for reviewing… The name rklovergurl was change to tenshi hoshiko.

**Gabyhyatt: **Thanks for reviewing, although you haven't review chapter 5 yet, I'm guessing u read it right? Hahaha…

**XKenKao12X: **I notice you only reviewed for chapie 1 and 2 but still thank you kioku-chan. I'm glad you like you it a lot, hope you like what I write in the future. Oh yea btw, if you ever read this, I just want to tell you this…. i saw your web page, Frosty memories, it was wonderful, I save you as an affiliate in my page. My web page is http/ ok…(sorrie to display to out here.)

**Kite06:** choking kite06 just playing…I wouldn't choke you for real. I was planning on Kaoru slapping him and you bet on it, it's coming true. Ohohoho….lol… Thanks for reviewing. Hold up…I think in this chapie or the next but it's coming. Keke…

**Meant2be: **glad you like meant2be. (Of course I'm not calling you by ur real name, would I?) haha…well thanks for reviewing here.

**AiBara:** Thanks for reviewing AiBara…Glad you like it…

And also thanks for the other people who dropped by here (hit this fanfic) and didn't review…you guys must be really shy I guess…I still really appreciated it.

Tenshi(a/n)- A lot of people might have question to ask so feel free to ask, just review this story and ask anything…I'm willing to answer them asap(as soon as possible)

**Important Notice- My beta (kawaii meeh) has NOT edit this one either. The only one she edit for me was my story call "Changing for you" and chap 12 on "Truth or dare" there's more but I have not put the other one she correct up yet… This story was needed to put as soon as possible so she'll edit it whenever she have time… I was the beta for this one so I don't think all of it, is edit correctly yet.**

OoOoOoO

Hard to get 6

She stared at him. Why? She didn't know why. It doesn't matter if he stains her innocence. All she had to do is tell him, but she couldn't. Was she scared? It didn't matter if she was. The words have to come out before he walks out. Kenshin turn to leave again and stop when Kaoru spoke to him.

"I don't care." She whispered. "I don't care Kenshin. It doesn't matter if my innocent is stain by your sorrows. It doesn't matter does it?" she asked quietly in a hoarse voice. I had the sorrows too, once. She said quietly inside her mind.

"It matters. It matters for you." He replied and walked out.

She dropped her hand from him as he slip out of the tent. Kaoru sat on her sleeping bag; she can hear herself still crying. Why? She asked himself. Why was she crying for him? What was the reason? There was no bond between them. But she felt it, that's why she tried. Still…

"Kaoru?" a voice asked from outside. "Are you in there? It's me." Misao asked her again. "May I come in?"

Kaoru raised her head and wiped her tears with her blanket as she told Misao to come in.

Misao can see that she had been crying. Kaoru was smiling toward her but her eyes weren't, she can see it. "What happen!" she asked as though she was horrified.

"Nothing Misao…we…just had a little argument." She looked at her friend, trying to smile like she always does.

"Himura…he hurt you right?"

"No, he didn't."

"Then what is it?"

"I already told you Misao…could I stay…"

"No! Tell me what really happen Kaoru." She interrupted. "Please Kaoru, Himura isn't himself now everyone want him back."

"What do you mean "Isn't himself"?"

"Ever since she left him, he won't…"

"Accept anyone?" she laughed. "He told me himself. He told me the story of her. Tomoe was it? That was her name wasn't it Misao. Yukishiro Tomoe…" and then she cried.

Misao looked at Kaoru. Shocked was filled inside of her. Himura wouldn't even dare to tell us what happen. He kept everything to himself. Everything. Even from Sano, his best friend, even from his own sister. Misao searched for the answer in Kaoru. The answer has to be Kaoru. She was the only one he trusted enough to reveal his story that was hidden with him for so long. Still, she stared at the girl that was crying before her eyes. "Kaoru… he trusted you." She told her with deep interest.

"Then why won't he accept me Misao?"

"Perhaps he searched the answer inside you already."

"What?"

"Did you do anything to surprise him in any kind?" The cheerful Misao asked.

"No…I mean…yes I did, I kissed him before he noticed."

"That's why he won't trust you in being with him forever." Misao told Kaoru, trying to find the answer with Kaoru again. "Girls who kiss him so fast is consider a player for him."

"No one can be with each other forever Misao. No one can. Only spirits. How am I supposed to be alive with him all the time huh? True love only last a lifetime and I gave it to Kenshin, which he won't accept it…my first and true one was given to someone who rejected me. Why did I even think of it?" Kaoru sobbed, covering her face with both of her hands.

Misao smiled. She had a recorder all along and this was the right time to ask Kaoru everything, which she did and was going to again. "You love him right Kaoru? First I thought you were playing with him, I guess he thought the same but you want to know what, tell me why you love him the way he is now." Misao asked.

"Why?"

"Cheer yourself up, get yourself a better voice cause we're going back tomorrow. Mrs. Kimoshi told us that, you don't want everyone to see you like that and talk like that right?" Misao asked, trying to make her friend talk. About the part that they were going she weren't lying…but people seeing her…she was…but she giggled to herself.

"Yes. Thank you Misao."

"Your welcome. Planning to tell me?" she twisted her head a little to the side and sat next to Kaoru, with her recorder hidden at her back.

"Yea. Well, it was when Kenshin first asked me to join you guys. I start developing feelings for him. Then again it was how he asked me in the bus and when he smell my perfume. Inside, I was breaking out to kill him for doing that but really I wanted him to do that. The more I looked at him, the more my concentration is about him. I never thought Kenshin was cute before. I always ignored guys. I just knew he was nice. I never fall for Kenshin like that. It was his personality that I fall for and it was his heart that's making me endure him more. Today when I kiss him, I didn't even want to stop but he broke away. I feel so foolish now, making the first move but being rejected too."

Misao listened to her friend. She weren't the only one listening; the recorder was also listening to Kaoru and her words. She stopped a while and listen but she weren't continuing on.

"That's it?" Misao asked sadly.

"No" Kaoru shook her head slightly. "I don't care about his past. I like it that way. Everyone have their own past and if they were forced to forget it and moved on, it's up to them. I do, I have mine too but still Kenshin think I'm innocent. Forced words wanted to get out of my mouth and tell him but it couldn't, I was still to scare and afraid of losing him."

"Losing him? Why?" Misao asked being annoyed, wanting to get the answer she waited.

"Because I love him Misao. It hasn't been a week yet but my feelings are developing each second we meet, talk, or shared the time together, but the thing is I…my past Misao. He should know too, about me."

"You have a past?" Misao questioned in silence, no wonder she ignore guys.

"Yes, of course, everyone have a past that needs to be told, but mine and Kenshin is so different but sounds so similar…I don't want to discuss anymore Misao, thank you listening. I really appreciated it." Kaoru pushed her out and thanked her again.

Misao thought about her past but smirked when she realized she got everything on tape. She chuckle to herself. This might help Himura. She walked over to Sano, Megumi, Aoshi, Soujiro and Shumi and played the tape once.

"Kaoru-san said all of that?" Shumi and Soujiro asked with there mouth wide open.

"I didn't know someone would love my nii-san as much as her…" Shumi add in.

"I didn't either" Now the one to talk was Megumi. "Should we tell ken-san about this…well let him listen to it?"

"We should." Sano suggested. "Who second this?" (Tenshi:chuckled this is what we do in student government…"I moved…" "I second…" and you guys probably know the rest…)

Everyone raised his or her hand to second. They all manage a giggle because everyone thought of the exact plans.

"Do you think it's better to stick this in Kenshin's bag and let him listen later?" ask Soujiro. "It might be better, you know…"

"Yea…I agree with Soujiro but what if…um…Kenshin threw it away?" Kenshin's sister spoke up.

"Well…" Misao tap her hand to the recorder and thought for a moment. "We could put a title here."

"Such as…" Sano examine her. "Come on weasel girl think of something quick. We have to put this in their tent before they guess what we're trying to do."

"I'm going to say that it's from YOU if you call me that again, you heard me?" Misao threaten back and Sano quiet down, not because of what she said but because Aoshi spoke up.

"Misao…" Aoshi stricken his face, he didn't want to be involved but it seems that he wanted to because he needed his friend, Kenshin, to be happy again too.

"Alright Aoshi, Sorry chicken head." She apologized rudely to Sano.

"That was rude!"

"At least I apologize, right Aoshi?"

"Yes Misao."

Sano glare at both of them and kept thinking of a title.

Shumi clapped her hand and jumped, which surprised everyone, as she thought of an excellent title for the tape that was record in Kaoru's voice.

"What is Shumi?" They asked her.

"I don't know if it's good but the title I think we should put there should be call "Two past, one future"." She cheered herself. "And if you guys want to know why, it's because both of them each have a past, right? But one future will only awaken them together…my nii-san definitely need someone like Kaoru-san." She laughed.

"Why would that attract Himura?" Misao asked. "Sounds too formal."

"Yes why?" asked Aoshi next.

"Nii-san don't like informal stuff, beside it's because at home, my nii-san always said he liked the past of everything but ever since what happen to him he barely talk about it."

"Won't that make him throw it away?" Sano ask scratching his head.

"No it won't. The second part will attract him. 'One Future' might be his answer and I believe it lies in Kaoru-san. He will never throw anything away now that have the word 'One' and 'Future'. He told me last time that he actually believe he'll get one one-day, this might interest him in a lot." Shumi giggled.

"GREAT!" Misao clamber back cheerfully, she couldn't stop jumping at the wonderful description Shumi told them that would make Kenshin listen to the tape.

Tenshi: Whew! This chapter is long but I hope you enjoyed all of it…I know what I'm planning next but still this might take a while… I still have many things to do, there's a coming up test for me on Thursday, I'm planning to do well on it…no studying though…cause I don't like studying for math…now truth or dare might be hold longer…I told you guys the reason so please don't get mad at me for not updating like usual…Mostly everyone here might have a question right? **REVIEW ME AND ASK!** Please review…click the button on the left and review! See you guys in the next chapie...I thank my entire reviewer again.

Important: I'm deciding to erase sorrows and add the idea to my other one call embraced love! Anybody agree with me? Please tell me! Should I continue Sorrows and delete Embraced love or delete sorrows and continue embraced love?

**CLICK DOWN THERE AND REVIEW FOR THIS STORY! ONEGAI!**


	7. She's going back

**Tenshi: **Gomen ne minna-san for not updating this story for more than a month…I was really busy with my other fanfics and also in school. Well now that I have my good grades …I need to continue keeping them good…ahaha…but I promise I will still be working on these story…I'll never give up on these story this easy…I still have a long way to go…ahaha…well then…hope u like this chapter and give me a review too!

Reviewed Answers

**shikaku zetsumei**- hmmm...i don't know if her friend made it worst but i'll keep on going and see what happens...ehehe...thanx for reviewing...

**ken**- Thanks for reviewing.

**meant2be**- really? u thought of that? ahaha...well i sure didn't read ur mind...ahaha...i can't...lol... and i wouldn't...ahaha...well i guess i just used it, sorrie if u were going to use it too ok? well then...thanx for reviewing and hope u like this chap in here!

**Kite06**- mwuahahahaha...u HAVE TO WAIT! ahaha...sorrie it's been so long...i didn't mean to take SO long...i was very busy with homework, studies, and project plus some of my other fanfics.. i'm so very sorrie...thanks for reviewing!

**CuteandPetite**- I'm hurrying up but it doesn't seem like it's going to end soon and i don't have much time to continue writing but i will finish writing it...ahaha...well then...bye...

THANKS FOR EVERYTHING WHO REVIEWED!

**Hard to get 7 (She's going back)**

After the group finished discussing there plan, Kaoru walked by. Everyone pretend as nothing happened.

"Where's Kenshin?" she asked, almost irritate because of the looks everyone is giving her. "Hello? I'm asking you guys something."

"We don't know where he went?" Sano replied honestly. "For real."

"I'm leaving."

"NE? What for?" Misao asked.

"I'm going back." Kaoru replied. Her face didn't seem cheerful even though she was going back. But WHERE was she going back? The bus wouldn't take her.

"Why?"

"My dad called. He wants me back."

"Huh?"

Kaoru walked away, leaving all of them stand staring at her as she told them. "You guys will never understand…"

"…so much pain…" she now whispered to herself. She was going to have to stay with her father again. Why? What did she do wrong that her mother doesn't want her now? The tears came to her eyes and went away.

Her life was so miserable but when Kenshin came to her, everything shone out. With Kenshin there, she feels like she can start again, but…he didn't care. His past…so much the same or so different…

Kaoru lied her clothes down. 'I'm leaving soon.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Why is Kaoru already going?" Misao asked Mrs. Kimoshi.

Mrs. Kimoshi looked back at her, annoyed and replied. "Her father is picking her up. Kaoru's record is going to be send back to her old school."

"What?"

"Come down Misao…Kaoru…" Mrs. Kimoshi explained what happen to Kaoru.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Kenshin!" Misao yelled his name when she founded him. He was sitting on a rock, staring into the thin air.

"What are you doing?" "Hey answer me?" Still no answer came out. She bit her lip as she had to release the information.

"Kaoru's going back! She's going back with her dad!" Again still nothing came out.

"Damn it Kenshin! You won't see her again!" Slowly he looked at Misao.

She stared at shock at Kenshin. He was…crying, but why?

"Misao…Where's she going?"

"Japan, she's going back to Japan!" she cried.

"what?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kaoru stood beside the road, waiting for her dad to pick her up. In 5 minutes or so, a blackish car came up to her. Her father was waiting for her as she looked back one more. 'Kenshin…' she thought. She's going to leave him, maybe forever. She will never find the answer in him, even though she tried.

"Kaoru-chan, get in."

"Yes daddy," she replied. Before she got in, she opened her pack, took out a blue ribbon that she dearly love, signed her name and a quote onto it and left it behind.

Kaoru got inside the car as she put her stuff in the back. Her father looked at her solemnly. "I'm sorry it has to be like this Kaoru-chan." He apologized.

"Go dad" she whispered and so he went. Kaoru dad made the turn as Kenshin appeared. She stared at the mirror but before she could wave back or yelled good bye, the car was already out of Kenshin's sight.

"Kaoru!" he cried. He ran trying to catch up to her, but it was no good. She was actually…gone. It was his fault she went! It has to be. The red hair looked down as his feet step on something.

Kenshin picked up the blue silky ribbon and rubbed it smoothly. Kaoru's name was scribble onto it. Why, such a wonderful phrase, such a wonderful name. He read it. _'It was you who caught my eyes, it was you who stole my heart, but from everything I've done to get you, there's one thing that you never knew, I really did loved you, Love Kaoru"_

Tears spill from his eyes as he read the quote over and over. 'Kaoru…'

"KAORU!" Kenshin sobbed.

"Himura! Kenshin! Nii-san! Ken-san! Himura-san!" All of his friends shouted as they ran to him. "Where did she go?" Misao asked, panting.

Kenshin look down. All he did was stared onto the blue fabric. Everyone stare quietly at him without saying a word. Again, someone broke his heart…no…he broke there's and his own. Shumi wipe her eyes as she cried with her brother. "Nii-san," she spoke. "What happen?"

"She left…" Was all his respond. "She really did leave me; I knew she would be like her."

Misao stared disbelieving at Kenshin. "What are YOU talking about Himura? She didn't leave because she wants to, she didn't leave because it was great to hurt you, and you know that, she left because she had to. Now what's wrong with you? Her life is so much like yours and yet so different but you know how it feels to be her yet, because you don't know her story. She accepts you because she accepted your past but what she feels so worst about is hers. That's why she's gone now! Get a grip!" she jammed all of her words together but Kenshin clearly heard every word.

"Kaoru, I want to say sorry but…"

"Here." His best friend gave him a tape. He read the tape then asked. "What's this?"

"It's Kaoru's last voice that you'll ever hear if you don't listen to it."

He looks up at his friend and thanks him.

"Don't thank me yet." Sano replied. "Listen before you do."

Kenshin nodded and stood up. The blue silky ribbon and the tape were in his hand.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kaoru stare outside of her window. She cried as she passed all the spot Kenshin and she stayed at. Then she remembers the time she yelled at him. Everything is now gone. 'Forget me Kenshin,' she shook her head. What was she doing? Telling Kenshin to forget her, she should tell herself that. 'Forget Kenshin.' Should be what she's trying to do, not trying to make Kenshin forget her when he doesn't even care.

"Kaoru-chan, do you know where we are going?"

She shook her head.

"We're going back to Japan Kao-chan, back to where you started."

"…No…" she whispered. "Why there?"

"Your new sister and your new mother will be awaiting you."

Kaoru stare at him horrifying. "My new sister…and…mother?"

"Yes, how I forgot to tell you. Your new sister is the same age as you; I hope you two get in long."

"I don't want to go Daddy, I love staying here. Can't we stay here if I was to go with you?"

Her father silent for a moment then began again, "No we can't. We're going back to where started, that was what I told your mother and she agreed, so that's where we're heading."

Kaoru heart pounded. 'Her mother wanted her back at that horrible place?' She asked herself. It was true, that couldn't BE true. 'Mommy hate it so much because of so much memories' she even told Kaoru not to go back and now she's telling her too. Something's wrong. Kaoru mother wouldn't have agreed to this.

"Daddy, you know how terrible for me to be there."

"It's arranged Kao-chan, everything will be fine, all of those memories will never come back if everything you remember there is going to be erased."

**Tenshi:** yawn muawahaha…cough cough sorrie to be leaving here…I might as well just continue on but I guess I can't because of so many things…but I could if you guys can wait longer… ahahaha…lol…

REVIEW!


	8. erasing her memories

Tenshi: Wowch…I took forever to update all of my stories…ahaha…my fault…sorrie…My beta didn't correct this story…ehehe…

Hard to get 8

_Recap: "It's arranged Kao-chan, everything will be fine, all of those memories will never come back if everything you remember there is going to be erased."_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kenshin stared at the tape in his hand. The words gave him the memories. 'Two past, one future'? His best friend told him to listen to it. He grabbed his boom box and put the tape inside. Seconds past as Kaoru's voice was heard. Her voice was revealing her true feelings for him.

So…everything that she told him herself was true. She didn't care about his past. Kenshin bang on his table as every word Kaoru said to him was repeated. "Kaoru…" he gritted his teeth.

'Why didn't I listen to her? Why didn't I trust her?' he asked himself over. He stood up, grabbed his jacket and wallet then ran outside while the tape kept playing itself.

OoOoOoOoOoO

She sat frozen in the car next to her father. The words repeated in her head. "Erased?" she asked her father. "What for?"

"To make you happy when you stay with me and your new mother."

"I don't need to be happy daddy. All I want is for you to not take me back to that place."

"Gomen Kao-chan, this is the only way to make your mother think that your dead."

"What!"

He stir the car wheel as it ski across the road and down the mountains of where they are. "AHHHH!" Kaoru screamed. The last thing she heard was her father's words. "Gomen ne…"

OoOoOoOoOoO 1 hours past

"RANNNGGGG! RANGGGG!" the phone ranged inside Kaoru's mother house. "Konnichwa?" "Kaoru had an accident!" the voice shouted in her ear. The phone dropped from her hand and she stood there…scared.

"Didn't you hear me?" the voice inside kept yelling, loud enough for a someone who was 2 feet away from it to hear what it was saying. "Kaoru's at the hospital!"

She quickly picked up the phone and asked. "Which hospital?"

"I don't know but I know it's close to your house."

"Arigatou" she thanked the person and left as quickly as he hanged up the phone.

When Kaoru mother reached the hospital she quickly asked one of the nurse assistant to help her and get Kaoru's room number.

"We're sorry but that room can't have visitors yet." The girl told her nicely. She was dressed in some kind of way a nurse would dress but her blackish blue hair was pin into a bun with the shape of a heart.

"Can't you just tell me where my daughter is?" Kizuki, Kaoru's mother asked again.

"No ma'am. Your daughter is in a major surgery."

"Surgery?"

"Yes."

"I never asked to give Kaoru a surgery!" Kizuki angrily yelled.

The girl took her hand and quiets her down. "Please ma'am. I need you to lower you voice. Now. The surgery that was suppose to be given to your daughter was made months ago."

"What? But there's no paper that I signed it. I didn't say yes."

The nurse assistant went through the little drawer that kept the "K" section next to her and took out the piece of paper with Kaoru's name on it. "I'm guessing someone you know signed it and had plan it a long time ago." She handed her the paper.

"K-k-koshiro…" she crumbled the paper up and looked at the girl. "Can you please make sure the surgery is not to be finish yet until I find my ex-husband who sign this letter without telling me first?"

"Sorry ma'am but I can not do that. You'll have to talk to him yourself. I can't cancel this surgery once it's already started."

"Excuse me but uh…may I please asked, is this surgery given to my daughter for a certain reason or is it just happening since my daughter got into this accident."

The nurse smiled back. "It was due to her accident ma'am."

Kizuki sigh. "thanks"

"No problem."

She walked toward the waiting room as a man walked by her. Koshiro…

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Hello?"

"Misao-dono?"

"Himura? Why are you calling so late?"

"I need your help and Aoshi. Is he there with now at this moment?"

Misao rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Who do you think he is? He already went home long ago. Why, what is the problem."

"I need him to help me with something."

"And that is…"

"Drive me to see Kaoru."

"Whatt? Are you crazy Kenshin? She's might already be at the airport already."

"No she's not. She got into an accident. Please, I need Aoshi help tell him that. I'll be waiting outside." And the phone clicked.

_What was that all about? Kaoru? Accident? Does that mean she is still here? _She picked up the phone again and dialed.

"Aoshi…get here now, Kenshin wants you to drive him to the hospital, kaoru had an accident."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"_You didn't get hurt. Why?"_

"_Kaoru was driving. She drove into a ditch."_

"_Stop lying!" _

"_What am I lying for?"  
_

"_To get her, to keep her and say I'm not a responsible enough mother, to get her away from me. That's what you're trying to do. You're trying to take her away from me! She went on a trip I let her go. You came and take her which the teacher should have never let you do it!" Kizuki yelled desperately. "You weren't supposed to hurt our only child Koshiro. You know Kaoru is everything I've got, why take it away when you have someone you'll want to spend you time with!"_

"_For her, she wants another daughter. There's nothing you can do to say that I did this to Kaoru. You can't report anything because you don't have witness Kizuki. You're useless like always." Her husband retorted back._

_She glared at him and replied back, "Kaoru will tell me what happen."_

"_Everything she saw is already erased my dear. She won't even remember…that you were once her mother."_

Tenshi: Well…uh…something in here might be confusing but ask question if u like! Anywase, I won't be continuing until 2 months! Buh baiz!


End file.
